


Two Halves

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) are Siblings, Elder God, Family Bonding, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Markus travels the earth alone, content with his free-spirited lifestyle. But just because he's alone doesn't mean he can't enjoy a little bit of company now and then.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325048
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notokveranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notokveranda/gifts).



> This was written for notokveranda, who has been a wonderful supporter of BE9 through their comments! I appreciate the support so much <3 I also was delighted by the request for "a drabble of Nines (or either RK800 bros) crossing paths with Markus" as it led me to imagine a scene I never would have written otherwise! I hope you enjoy it C:
> 
> Also I think this marks the first gen fic in BE9 history XD I had a hard ass time tagging this thing, lemme tell you lol. But I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!
> 
> New to the series? Check out the timeline [here](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/be9timeline)!

The warm winds of summer are blowing across the country, and Markus is on the road again. Since the invention of cars, humans have made such progress with their roads, and he absolutely appreciates that. Easier to make good time from place to place with a nice flat paved road under his feet. Markus has a knapsack on his back, a walking stick in his hand, and nothing but belief in his veins. Everything he could ever want, honestly. He enjoys watching the scenery melt and change past him as he walks, stopping to stare up at the sky and view the cloud patterns as he goes.

Eventually his feet tire though, and Markus decides to stop for the evening. The moon is high in the sky, somewhere between waxing and waning, shining just enough light for him to find a little clearing off the road. He sets his knapsack down and leans against it, looking up at the stars and instinctively seeking out the constellations. They’re old friends, he and the stars, and he smiles up at them lazily. Maybe he’ll sleep, Markus thinks, feeling a tinge of exhaustion curling up through his body. A sudden crackle of dry twigs and a pattering of tiny footfalls has him raising his head, sleep forgotten for the moment.

It’s a fox, peering strangely at him from about five feet away. Its head cocks to the side, and cautiously steps forward a few paces. Neither Markus nor the fox seem to be particularly concerned about this encounter, and he can’t really puzzle out why. Animals in the wild aren’t inherently dangerous, but he should probably care about a fox, a natural predator with plenty of sharp teeth. And then, suddenly, the fox isn’t a fox any more, but a naked man, skin pale in the low light of the moon.

Ah. That explains it.

Markus smiles, giving the man a nod in greeting. “You’re welcome to share my little campsite.” He says with an offering little wave. The man tilts his head, the same odd angle as the fox before, and smiles. It’s all teeth, but somehow still not threatening. “I had not imagined to come across a new face after all these centuries,” He says, then adds as if testing out the word for both of them, “Brother.” 

“Half, actually.” Markus replies, sitting up so he can hold his hand out towards the man, “My name’s Markus.” 

“Connor.” Comes the reply, and a warm hand squeezes his own callous-worn one. “You  _ do _ look like mother.” Connor comments, peering at Markus in the dark with eyes he’s sure have no trouble seeing every single detail of his face. “But split in half.” Comes the following comment, and now Markus is chuckling at the confirmation - Connor can see well enough in the dark that he’s seen the mismatched eyes. Markus’ eyes are just another striking feature that came out twisted thanks to his pedigree - ‘one blue as the sky, one green as the earth’ as his mother used to say. He remembers so little of her, but that he remembers clear as day.

“And where are you headed, Connor?” Markus asks, settling in comfortably against his knapsack once again. Connor shrugs, replying “Wherever my feet take me. Wherever humanity sweeps me away, I suppose.” Markus nods along, gathering from this information that Connor must be tied in some way to humanity or what it creates. He isn’t some wild god, feral in the woods. “And yourself?” Connor shoots the question back with what seems like genuine interest.

“I go wherever I please, as long as there’s a story to tell and someone to believe it.” Markus says, and now it’s his turn to smile. It’s a soft smile, or so he’s been told. Nothing to rival that of his half brother’s toothy maw. Connor seems content to sit for a moment, just watching, taking in the form of the man in front of him. They’re both unbothered by Connor’s nudity, Markus hearing more than seeing the soft thump of his bushy tail where it swings lazily behind him. 

Markus doesn’t bother to ask if Connor has travelling companions, since the life of a god is one of solitude. Or so he’s been told. Markus loves his silence and his travels alone, but he’s equally as energized in a crowd - warm hands brushing against his arm and voices rushing over his mind. He wonders if Connor ever feels lonely. Unlikely, again, because is he ever really alone? Markus shakes himself out of his thoughts and shoots his companion another smile.

“I meant it, earlier. You’re welcome to share my campsite.” Markus says, and Connor considers for a moment before he nods. “Thank you Markus. I think I would like that for tonight.” He says, and in the blink of an eye the fox from before is trotting over and curling up against Markus’ side. So, no more conversation necessary, Markus thinks with a soft chuckle to himself. He looks back up at the moon and thinks that this is for the best. There are too many questions loose on his tongue, and morning will be here soon.

He does manage to sleep, after all, and when Markus awakes the sun is halfway through her journey across the sky and Connor has clearly decided to continue his. There’s no sign of fox nor man, save for a scattering of wildflowers that Markus is sure weren’t there the night before. He picks one and twirls it between his fingers, letting the soft perfume of it linger on his skin. Connor had said he looked like their mother. Now there is a thought he will gladly cling to, a story he can believe in.

Even if it’s been too many years to count since the sight of her face faded from his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As always, any and all comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
